Vampire, to human, to vampire
by Valissa
Summary: We live in a world of vampires,but only the vampires themselves know that. Mikan is a vampire but at the same time a celebrity. Well the world does not know it's Mikan Sakura or Mikan Yukihara(that is her vampire last name). The name she goes by in her celebrity life is Miki and just Miki. All vampires have a unique thing called Alice. Mikan is having a very rare set of alices.
1. Chapter 1 Alice Acadmey

_**Vampire, to human, to vampire**_

_**Author's note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever so please don't be mad at be if I'm not that good. Also I would like to warm everybody before thy start reading that I'm not that great with spelling and grammar, but I will try my best. Also I have no clue how the American school system or the Japanese school system works so you will have to deal with me making mistakes. Please enjoy my story.**_

Summery: We live in a world of vampires,but only the vampires themselves know that. Mikan is a vampire but at the same time a celebrity. Well the world does not know it's Mikan Sakura or Mikan Yukihara(that is her vampire last name). The name she goes by in her celebrity life is Miki and just Miki. All vampires have a unique thing called Alice. Mikan is having a very rare set of alices. Nullification, steal, copy and insert. Mikan and her parents preferable live in the world of humans. Her parents have said that they will never send her to the school for vampires, Alice Academy but than they send her there when she turns 15. In the Academy she meets an "old" friend and a perverted jerk...How will all this turn out?

_**Chapter 1: Alice Academy**_

(Mikan POV)

I waled off the scene**(is that really right?). **One more consent finished. I walked into my changing room to transform from Miki to Mikan Sakura. It was late at night and my parents met me outside the concert hall. They never did that so I knew they had something important to say. I flashed a big smile at them and got inside the car. They got in after me and the car started. We went home to talk. When we got inside I turned to them with my smile still on. Both of them looked at the ground.

"C'mon just say it already" I cheered even though I knew there will be bad news. My mom slowly lifted her head and looked into my eyes.

"Mikan, you are going to Alice Academy by the end of this week" My brain worked.

Working...

Working...

Working...

I finally caught on. To Alice Academy by the end of this week. With that my world froze.

**Flashback**

"Mikan?" My mom called me.

"Yes mom!"

"Mikan, we are going to live with the humans so learn how to control your vampire self." My mom sounded so serious. I looked up at her face and saw she was meaning what she said.

"Okay, but weren't I supposed to enroll at Alice Academy?" I was wondering. It is the school where all vampires go so...

"No, you will never go to that school!" I wonder what mom got so worked up over.

"okay, I will learn how to live with humans than." I shrugged and went upstairs again.

**End of flashback**

Is mom going crazy?! Didn't she say I will never go to Alice Academy. My whole face was displaying shock. I could hear my parents chuckle at my reaction but right now I didn't care.

"Why?" I managed to get out. My voice was so filled with shock, you could barely hear it.

"Well, the circumstances changed. You are not safe within the human world plus your uncle took over the school so he is principal now." While my mom talked it slowly started to make seance, but I will only have a day to inform all my friends about the transfer?

"But" My mother started to speak again.

"You will go as Mikan SAKURA and not Mikan Yukihara. You will also not show your vampire self to others." Well that will be easy. Now that I think about it... Does anyone except for my childhood friend even know I'm a Yukihara? Not anyone I know... I think. I slowly nodded to my parents and went upstairs to my room. Let's call it a night...

The next morning when I woke up by that annoying alarm clock I quickly jumped out of my bed. I rushed down and ate breakfast. I rushed back up and brushed my teeth fixed myself up and took on my school uniform. It was like this pretty much every morning when I needed to get to school. My last day in my school... I took a deep breath and started walking to school. No one knew I was actually the celebrity Miki so I was safe from fans. When I came to school I went to my friends the first thing I did and told them the sad news. The rest of the day I were in a bad mood so I kept quiet all day.

The days rushed by and I only packed my bag. The rest of the time I slept to get some space from reality, and before I knew it it was Sunday.

A car came to pick me up at 11 am. It took 2 hours to come to Alice Academy. Can you believe it? 2 Hours! When we finally got there, there were no students around, and wow I must say it. This place was Huge! A man with shoulder long blond hair were waiting for me. He was wearing a frailly shirt and jeans? Is he gay? Well whatever his choice.

"Hi, I'm Narumi and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher." He seemed nice.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Pleasure to meet you sensei." He let out a small chuckle.

"Let's walk to the office to get your schedule" I followed Narumi-sensei to the office where I got my schedule and my uniform.

"Good, now that you have everything you need I will lead you to your dorm and than we meet tomorrow morning again" I smiled at him in return. We quickly got to my dorm room. It was huge. When I got inside the room Narumi-sensei disappeared.

So, tomorrow starts my life over again... I went to sleep having no idea what tomorrow have in-stored for me.

_**So, That is the first chapter. Sorry if it was kinda short.(I will try to write longer next time) Hope you liked it.**_


	2. Chapter 2 A childhood friend

_**Author's note: Hi again! :) First of all Thanks to those who review. I got really happy to read those. Anyway, here comes the second chapter, hope you like it.**_

_**Chapter 2: A childhood friend**_

Beep...beep...beep.

That annoying alarm clock have to wake me up early in the morning? My hand came out from under the bed covers. I slammed my hand against the alarm clock, it went quiet. Ah, how peaceful. Wait... Oh, no. New school... I got out of bed. Huh, it was cold... I quickly took a shower and put on my uniform. I don't want to be late at my first day of this huge school.

I went out to the kitchen where I had a mini fridge. Very practical since I don't know where the cafeteria is. I skipped out of my dorm and headed towards the main building. My uniform had a blue skirt a white blouse and a black jacket, knee length socks and black shoes. It was cute. I had my long brown hair let out. I didn't really know what to do with it so I just left it hanging.

When I to the main building I found Narumi-sensei waiting for me. I smiled at him.

"I thought I should show you where your classroom is" He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks, I wouldn't know how to get there otherwise" With that we started to walk to my homeroom. When we got there Narumi asked me to wait outside for a bit. I smiled at him and nodded. Narumi went inside the classroom. I could hear the students wasn't paying attention.

"Good morning class! Today we will have a new student." Everything went quiet. It seems like Narumi caught their attention. A low murmur of voices were heard outside of the classroom.

"Would you be so nice to come and introduce yourself?" That was my cue. I opened the door and walked inside the classroom. When I got to the middle I turned to face my new class with a big smile on my face. I looked out in the class for a second. There were about 25 people.

"Hi everyone!" I smiled even bigger now. I hoped that I would get lots of friends.

"I'm Mikan Sakura" I didn't really know what else to say so I turned to Narumi-sensei. He smiled towards me and turned to the class.

"Does anyone have any questions for Mikan?"

"What is your alice?" someone said. I don't really know who.

"I have the nullification alice, the steal alice, the copy alice and the insert alice. SCI for short plus nullification." I smiled towards the class.

"What is your star rank?" Star rank. I turned to Narumi-sensei.

"Star rank?" I tilted my head a bit.

"Mikans star rank is for the moment 2 star." I still don't get it. What is a star rank?

"Any more questions?... None? Okay, then." He turned to me and smiled.

"Mikan, the only spot left is beside Natsume. There will you sit. Oh, and also your partner will also be Natsume." Before I could say anything someone rose from their chair with so much speed that it fell on the floor.

"No! She is NOT allowed to sit beside Natsume-sama!" The girl that spoke up seemed quiet angry. She had green hair that was a bit curled at the end.

"Whoa, take it easy there Permy. I don't even know who this Natsume person is." I cloud see that I made her mad but if you scream at me for no reason you get me cold attitude back.

"I AM NOT CALLED PERMY!" I almost thought she would start to rip her hair out.

"Okay, so who is this Natsume person?" My smile was back on my face. I scanned the room and my eyes stopped at a girl with short raven hair and purple eyes. I jumped at her.

"Hotaru!"

Baka,baka,baka

I crashed into the wall.

"Meanie" I pouted.

"I just wanted to hug you..." I looked at her.

" No hugs allowed." she said with emotionless voice.

"Whoa, your still the same as ever." I looked at her and smiled.

"But, I still love you" I smiled bigger. I could hear her say idiot under her breath. That was when I noticed the whole class was staring at us. Like with wide eyes. I could hear some murmurs here and there, but I couldn't make out the words. I decided to ignore them.

"Hotaru, who is this Natsume person?"

"Natsume is the person in the back with a manga on his face." I stared up at the back and saw that indeed one of the persons in the class had a manga on his face. Rude I muttered under my breath, but still proceeded to take my seat. Narumi-sensei was long gone by now. I heard him say something like free period before. When I got to my seat I sat down turned to this Natsume person and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Mikan" I introduced myself with a smile.

"Hn" His answer was hn? He didn't even take the manga off his stupid face. That got me mad.

"Jerk" That seemed to catch everyone's attention. Permy stood up again.

"How dear you call our Natsume-sama a Jerk!? He's the most wonderful person in the world!" Oh, great. A fan girl.

"Hey, I can call whoever I want jerk Permy, but he really is a jerk" I saw her face darken.

"Try saying that again, I dare you" I looked at her with a neutral face.

"What Permy? Call you Permy or that he is a stupid jerk?" There was a challenge in my voice. Suddenly a girl with strawberry blond hair stood up next to Permy. Her face was like a thunder storm. She slowly proceeded in my direction.

"Wow, Permy. You actually got an alliance?"

"So... who are you?" I smiled gently towards her but my voice was dripping with poison.

"I'm Luna Koizumi, and I'm the person who will bring you bitch down." She is slowly transforming into her vampire form. Her hair gets longer, her skin gets paler. It's like pure white snow and her lips get redder. She has a dangerous glint in her eyes. I could hear gasps around me. I stared at her.

"Oh, I thought we were not allowed to be in our vampire form?" I smile at her but my voice is low and dangerously sweet.

"Very well than. Try" I smile at her mockingly. I still haven't moved from my spot. I could feel that everybody was watching us. I looked up for a second and made eye contact with Hotaru. She had a smile on her face. I smiled back.

"How dare you?! How dare you treat me as if I'm no threat and ignore me?!" Ops, I hit her weak spot. I giggled.

"Because you're not a threat to me" I continued to giggle. Luna – maybe I should say barbie?- glared at me. Oh, she will attack soon. I was right. She launched herself towards me and grabbed me by the collar. I was hanging in her grip doing nothing but smiling sweetly.

"Not a threat you say?" She was clearly mocking me.

"Yes, not a threat, but you just did something very bad" I was still smiling but my voice was as cold as ice. She looked surprised and before she could react I punched her in the face. She dropped me out of pure shock. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Later barbie" I dragged out on the last word and pulled Hotaru with me outside the classroom.

_**That was all for now. Hope you liked it :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 The meting

_**Hi again. Sorry for not updating so fast but I kinda got stuck. I would like to say thank you to everybody that reviewed because the comments really made my day :) But here it is, chapter 3. Oh, And also I wont be able to post any chapters for a while because I will have a week off with no computer.**_

_**Chapter 3: The meting**_

**(Normal POV)**

Who is this girl? She had the guts to stand up to Luna. Soon after Mikan left the room with Hotaru laughter broke out. Everybody were laughing at Luna who had completely made a fool out of by Mikan. Luna did not like this.

"That little bitch, I will show her that I'm a fearful enemy." The whisper were so quiet that no one in the classroom noticed what Luna just said. She quickly turned around and walked out of the classroom.

.

.

.

Mikan and Hotaru came back soon. Hotaru were still as emotionless as ever but Mikan were a different story. She seemed happy and cheerful.

"Good thing you shut Luna up before Mikan-chan" Someone in the class said and almost the whole class agreed. Luna still wasn't back and the lesson will soon start.

"Well, I hoped it would not go that far. I don't really like to argue." She smiled while saying this. Mikan slowly walked to her assigned seat. When she had sat down she turned to Natsume.

"Shall we try this again, Natsume Hyuga. Hi, my name is Mikan." She greeted causally.

"Hn"

"Rude little jerk. I'm here trying to forget that you are a jerk and be nice to you and all you say is "Hn"?!" She were about to shout something more but right at that moment Jinno-sensei walked into the classroom. So everyone in the room quieted _**(Is that a real word? Well now it is :p)**_ down.

_**Time skip: Mikan POV**_

Hotaru went ahead of me. Meanie. I pouted. I were wondering around the school since I didn't know the way top the cafeteria. Stupid Hotaru for leaving me behind. I mean come on? She said she had something to do but what can be more important than eating lunch? Suddenly I bumped into something and fell down. I looked up. The person I bumped into seemed so tall. Maybe "it" wasn't tall. Maybe it's just the fact that "it" is standing up and I'm sitting down. I got on my feat.

"I'm terribly sorry I bumped into you" I looked up and gasped. It was Hyuga...

"Next time, look were you are going Polka. Or maybe this it just a new tactic to getting close to me? Stupid fangirls" Wow that is the longest sentence I have ever heard him otter. Wait, what did he just call me...?

Progressing,

progressing,

progressing.

"Hiyea!" My face felt like it were burning up. He just smirked at me.

"P-p-pervert!" After screaming that at him I rushed away. I could still feel that he had his annoying smirk on his stupid face.

I finally made it to the cafeteria, and guess what? I'm still in one piece. Price god or whatever mystical power there is out there that I didn't run into that pervert again. My eyes scanned the cafeteria and landed at Hotaru. I walked up to her and sat down.

"You sure took your sweet time coming here."

"And who's fault do you think that is huh?"

"If you didn't leave me to find this place all alone I wouldn't be so late!" Hotaru just looked up at me. Suddenly I was on the floor.

BAKA

Hotaru used her baka gun.

"Stop being so loud and just sit down." I sat down quietly. I could feel people stare at us from everywhere within the cafeteria. The two most obvious stares came from the other side of the table. There sat a girl with pink kinda like bubblegum pink hair and a girl with midnight blue hair.

"Ahem" I faked cough. That seemed to wake them up from their trans.

"Oh. Hi. Um, I'm Nonoko and this is Anna" It was the girl with midnight blue hair that spoke while doing a little gesture towards the girl beside her. I flashed a big smile at them.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Mikan but you can call me Mikan" They still seemed nervous.

"Hey, it's nothing to be nervous about, she is just a big idiot"

"Hotaru, you meanie. I'm not an idiot."

"Well, anyway. I'm gonna get my lunch, since someone left without me making me find my way here all alone." I stood up and started walking to the food. When I got to the middle of the cafeteria I slipped on something and fell down making a girl trip and getting her whole drink over me. The cafeteria went silent. Than as on a Que everyone except Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko started to laugh. Luna slowly approached me.

"See who's the laughing stock now" She slowly poured out her soda on my head. She laughed. I slowly stood up facing her.

"I'm at least not some bitch making people trip on purpose just to humiliate them. I just told everyone what you are" I walked away. I guessed Luna wasn't so pleased about what I said to her but I didn't care. I want FOOD! I'm gonna starve if I don't get it soon. I had just taken my food when Luna had to come again. When I turned around she pushed my food up in my face. Okay, that was it. I don't really care about what she did to me, but she wasted my precious food. I found myself laughing .

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that" My voice was very low, calm and dangerously sweet. Before I got the chance to do something I heard Hotaru Fire her baka gun.

BAKA

Something hit me in the neck. I felt dizzy, the world were spinning around me. I heard a second gunshot.

Baka

I could see Luna fall to the ground. Huh, guess I'm stronger than her or Hotaru were just nicer to me. I felt my leggs give away and the ground came rushing to my face. The moment before I hit the floor everything turned black.

_**So...This is chapter 3. Hope you liked it, and like I said. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but there have been a lot in school plus the fact that I had no idea what to write. But here it is.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**See you in the next chapter. Also I would be really glad ig you reviewed because that means a lot to me, by**_


	4. Real identity?

_**Real identity?**_

_**A/N: I'm really sorry for taking this long to post this chapter but there are reasons.**_

_**Main reason 1: I went away for ONE week**_

_**Main reason 2: I had a lot of schoolwork to get done**_

_**Main reason 3: Mom took my computer**_

_**Anyway here is Chapter 4.**_

_**Real identity?**_

**Mikan POV:**

When I woke up I found myself in an unfamiliar room. I hastily sat up and looked around. My eyes found Hotaru beside me, her amethyst eyes glued on me with a small flame visible in her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Infirmity" Okay... she were really angry.

"Sorry?" It sounded more like a question than an apologize.

"Sorry? Sorry?!" oh, god she snapped.

"You almost gave away your real identity!"

**Natsume POV:**

I walked past the infirmity on my way to the sakura tree when I heard something from in there.

"Sorry? Sorry? You almost gave away your real identity!"

Who's real identity? I went closer to the door and peaked inside. There were Polka sitting on the bed, with Imai staring or rather glaring at her. Oh, so Polka had a secret identity? Intersting. **(Yeah, smart Natusme. That is only one of 2)**I quickly went away to my sakura tree.

**Mikan POV:**

I stared into Hotarus eyes for a while.

"Sorry, you know I didn't mean to." I continued to look at her. I could hear her saight.

"Sorry, I snapped" with that she went out of the room. I stared after her a while before I decided to go back to my room I needed to post a new video anyway.

**( Timekip )**

I sat the video camera and positioned it right. After that I got my guitar. I activated one of my Alices and suddenly my eyes turned cold icing blue and my hair turned platinum blond. There all set. Now I was Miki. I started the video camera.

Hallo guys! How are you doing? I'm doing fine :p Now I have new song to share with you. I smiled wide.

So here you are: Try (Colbie Calliat)

Get your make-up on

get your nails done

curl your hair

Run That/The extra mile

keep it slim so they like you

do they like you?

Get your sexy on

don't be shy girl

take it off

this is what you want to belong

so they like you

do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard

you don't have to give it all away

you just have to get up get up get up get up

you don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try try try try

you don't have to try try try try

you don't have to try try try try

you don't have to try

you don't have to try

Get your shopping on

at the mall

max your credit cards

you don't have to chose

buy it all

so they like you

do they like you?

Wait a second

why should you care

what they think of you

When you're all alone by yourself

do you like you?

Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard

you don't have to give it all away

you just have to get up get up get up get up

you don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try so hard

you don't have to bend until you break

you just have to get up get up get up get up

you don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try try try try

you don't have to try try try try

you don't have to try try try try

you don't have to try

You don't have to try try try try

you don't have to try try try try

you don't have to try try try try

you don't have to try

you don't have to try

You don't have to try so hard

you don't have to give it all away

you just have to get up get up get up get up

you don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try try try try

you don't have to try try try try

you don't have to try

you don't have to try

Take your make-up off

let your hair down

Take a breath

look into the mirror

at yourself

Don't you like you?

'Cause I like you

and there you have it people! Hope you liked my song. See you next time :p

I got up and turned the camera off. This sure was an annoying day.

What does that barbie Luna think she is spilling MY precious food on ME?! I'll show her that her pathetic little tries won't effect me. She can't win.

**(Timeskip) (Again but until the next day...)**

"Beep" "Beep" "Beep" That annoying alarm cloak. A hand came out of the covers and slammed the cloak hard. After that a figure sat up in the bead. Looking at the cloak. O shit... I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. I took a quick shower rushed my uniform on. I grabbed a sandwich from the kitchen and rushed out.

I ran with all my might but still came 5 minutes late. What a useless start of a day.

And it became worse. When I got to the classroom everybody stared at me. There were apparently free period since Narumi-sensei had a meeting. Luna rose from her chair.

"What did you do to me?" Her voice was low and dangerous. What the hell were she talking about? I just showed a questioning face and went to my place. Suddenly I felt a presence in my brain. Mind reading freak! If you don't get out of my head NOW I swear I'll torture you to death! And with that the presence were gone. Okay... I knew that the threat I used to get rid of the person in my brain wasn't nice bit hey, I'm in a bad mood.

TBC

_**Sorry for the short chapter but I really don't know what is going to happen. I'm thinking (I know, wrong grammar) up as it goes so don't be to hard on me. As always please state your opinion on my story I'll consider what you say. And with that I bid you all farewell for this time. **_


End file.
